1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flushing a person's eye with fluid and more particularly with an adapter and method for its use that attaches to a readily available fluid source.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a variety of equipment and techniques available to assist a person in flushing or washing their eyes to remove particles or other types of debris. Many such systems are utilized in industrial applications where it is convenient to have a free-standing apparatus that is permanently connected to a fluid source. There are even portable devices for such applications that are about the size of a normal sink that is mounted to a movable platform and having a self-contained fluid supply.
At the other end of the spectrum are specialized eye flush kits for use by paramedics or others in the medical profession. These kits sometimes include a special bottle and attached eye-cup that is arranged as an integral unit. There are also eye-cups that are sold separately that a user can fill and then tilt their head back and invert the eye-cup over the eye. In each instance, water or other fluid is likely to travel to places other than the eye, such as the user's face or clothes. Secondly, there is little convenience in carrying around a supply of fluid that can only be used to flush a person's eye if it becomes necessary.
Thus, there remains the need for a portable eye flushing system that is convenient to use, minimizes the inherent mess of such an application, and can utilize nearby fluid sources that happen to be available.